The Maine IDeA Network for Biomedical Research Excellence (ME-INBRE) Bioinformatics Core will support research in comparative functional genomics by providing essential consulting and training in data management, bioinformatic and statistical analysis. Biomedical research increasingly utilizes highthroughput technologies, and the Core will provide specialized expertise to faculty and their students for managing, analyzing and interpreting results from large data sets. Highly experienced Core staff will provide consultation services, as well as access to analysis tools and computational infrastructure, to support analysis workflows. Analysis tools include the innovative miRMiner tool developed by Core staff to analyze known and novel microRNAs. The Bioinformatics Core will leverage regional collaborations and cyberinfrastructure through the Northeast Cybennfrastructure Consortium (NECC) that ME-INBRE cofounded with four other IDeA states to expand regional cyberinfrastructure and conduct collaborative cyberenabled research. Through the Northeast Bioinformatics Collaborative (NEBC), the Core will work with INBRE Bioinformatics Core staff in Delaware, New Hampshire, Rhode Island, and Vermont on consulting projects to support Maine faculty and collaborate on delivering bioinformatics training to faculty and students. Regional cyberinfrastructure will be used for intensive computations and centralized data storage, sharing and backup. A series of bioinformatics workshops will be given both within Maine and also regionally through the NEBC to provide research training to ME-INBRE Investigators, Research Training Faculty, and students, along with other Maine faculty and students. The Core will also host the new Bioinformatics Scholars Program to provide individually mentored bioinformatics research projects for students at MEINBRE institutions. In summary, the Core will provide the intellectual and technical expertise and training in bioinformatics that ME-INBRE Investigators and Research Training Faculty need to accomplish their research goals.